justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
D.R.M.
D.R.M. (Di Ravello Militia) is a faction in Just Cause 3. Description They are a pro-government militia and work alongside the Medici Military. Rico and The Rebellion are their enemies. They drive brown Stria Facoceros marked with their flags at either end and "D.R.M." painted on the sides. In some mission subtitles they are called "DRM" (without punctuation). The Rebellion and Alessia refer to them as "Di Ravello's militia". They are dressed in red and brown uniforms with some wearing police riot gear and helmets. Militiamen are easy to kill, as they have bad aim missing Rico at even close range most of the time, and only two shots from a U-55S is enough to kill them. Elites can take more, thanks to their armor, but have the same aim as the normal Militiamen. Captains are better, but the grappler or explosives can do the job. History and effectiveness As revealed in Di Ravello tapes and some propaganda Speaker announcements, the Medici Police Department was loyal to the previous civilian government and obstructed Di Ravello's military dictatorship. Di Ravello solved that problem by abolishing the normal police after accusing them of corruption. Obviously a nation still needs some type of police force, so he set up the militia. Obviously their combat effectiveness is lower than that of the Medici Military. According to some civilians in liberated towns in Medici, they were too lazy (or too busy with oppression) to actually solve crimes. The civilian dialogue told a story of the man having reported an item stolen a long time ago, but the D.R.M. had failed to solve the crime. Later after the town liberation, the man had searched the D.R.M. fort (old police station) and found his property. The man assumed that they had solved the crime, but hadn't bothered to finish their job and return it. Members Their leader is unknown, however Di Ravello is the commander-in-chief of Medici's armed forces, so he definitely outranks whoever that is. Militiaman They wear a ski mask with three red stripes. These are equipped with U-55S Pozhar pistols. When they are guarding a captain, they are equipped with either a Prizrak U4 SMG or CS Wraith 225R SMGs. The former is less likely to be seen. In some dialogue, the Medici Military will call them the "stupid ones who didn't pass training". Elite Militiaman They wear a ski mask, police riot helmet, and reinforced armor. These are equipped with the Prizrak U4 SMG. They can also be found in some towns and cities wielding the Pozhar. Captain They have heavier armor than elites and a helmet with a visor. They appear as assassination targets as part of town Liberations. They are equipped with the Urga Vdova 89, a LMG that can prove deadly up close. They can also be found in some towns and cities using the Pozhar. Allies and enemies *Medici Military - Ally. *Black Hand - Ally. *The Rebellion - Enemy. *Rico - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. *Common criminals - Enemy. Weapons *CS Wraith 225R SMG - Used by militiamen protecting captains and rarely militiamen. *Prizrak U4 SMG - Used by elite militiamen. *Urga Vdova 89 LMG - Used by captains. *UVK-13 RPG - Can rarely be seen in use by elite militiamen at the Burgoletto police station. *U-39 Plechovka assault rifle - Used by militiamen only in Welcome Home and at Citate Di Ravello near the sphere tanks. *U-55S Pozhar pistol - Used by militiamen, although it has been observed being wielded by captains and elites in some towns and cities, including Ponere. Vehicles *Stria Facocero. *Police Stria Joia (found at police stations, but rarely used). Trivia *During Welcome Home, the three D.R.M. grunts attacking Mario wield U-39 Plechovkas. There is only one other place such an occurrence can be seen. *Replacing the police with a militia would be not a good idea as they are mostly less trained than police officers making them not as effective as the police. *After a recent update, the D.R.M now sometimes respond in Medici Police Department Stria Joias. *Many players mistake the Medici Military for the D.R.M. *According to the Propaganda Van, prospective members of the D.R.M. must provide their own ski masks. *According to mission dialogue in "Derailed Extraction", they own an airfield somewhere along the railway line. This could be referring to the unnamed airfield in Maestrale but they have no presence there or anywhere along the train line, so this could be assumed as cut game content from Just Cause 3. Gallery JC3 Stria Facocero DRM.jpg|One of their Stria Facoceros. D.R.M. flag.png|Their flag on the back of their Stria Facoceros. D.R.M. pickups and goons.png D.R.M. grunt.png D.R.M. car and goon.png D.R.M. captain.png|Their captain. This punk has to be killed as a part of the Liberation of multiple settlements. Di Ravello Militia.png|A D.R.M grunt. Di Ravello Militia Heavy.png|An D.R.M elite. DRM_Captain.png|A D.R.M captain. RoadsideArrest.jpg|Arresting a civilian as part of a Roadside Event. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|Two of their Stria Facoceros compose a Roadblock in the back. DRM Soldier Front.jpg|A non hostile one. This is considered to be a glitch. DRM Soldier Back.jpg|Another view. D.R.M. in MPD Stria Joia.JPG|A grunt in a Medici Police Department Stria Joia. This is extremely rare to come upon. Dead D.R.M. in D.R.M. Stria Facocero.JPG|Both occupants dead in their Stria Facocero after being gunned down. Videos In this video at 3:15 - 3:20 In this video at 2:10 - 2:26 In this video at 5:13 - 5:18 In this video at 7:42 - 8:08 and 8:21 In this video at 1:17 - 2:06 Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3